


Video Games, Pizza Rolls, and Rage Quitting

by PersephoneAutumnborn



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneAutumnborn/pseuds/PersephoneAutumnborn
Summary: Flug, Demencia, and 505 are playing video games and Black Hat is secretly curious about the whole thing.





	Video Games, Pizza Rolls, and Rage Quitting

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be wholesome though there may be some cursing. Two chapter thing.

“Flug? Demencia? What is this inane thing you are playing with?” The scientist and bright haired assassin look up from the screen to their monstrous boss. “We’re playing a video game cutie,” Demencia cooed at him. He gave her a hiss. Flug piped up and continued to say that it was a fighting game. Two players each pick a character to fight with then try to beat each other up until someone wins.

“For what purpose?” “Just for fun.” Demencia’s fighter was an over muscled creature with green skin and long hair. Flug was a guy with a red uniform and burly muscles. 

Demencia kept jumping up and down to fight him. Flug would get frustrated by her efforts. He continued to try to use a complex move but ended up using quick strikes then retreat. He ended up losing the first round. He decided to just button mash for a while. That seemed to work for a while. Now it was best 2 out of 3. 

Black Hat watched in fascination at the brightly colored characters duking it out. This tech did seem fun but he figured he was too out of touch for playing. “Jeficito did you want to play?” 

Black Hat froze, Looked down at his scientist and scoffed. “Why in Hell would I ever partake in something so ridiculous?”

“Suit yourself boss.” Flug continued with a shrug. Demencia’s character gave a cheap smack to Flug’s, ending the match unceremoniously. 

“Oh come on that’s a cheap win!” Flug pointed at the screen.

“Not my fault you’re bad at this game,” she laughed at his expense. Flug shook with rage. He really wanted to throw the controller at her. Black Hat struggled to keep from laughing. If he did they might think he was interested in playing. 

505 waddled into the room with a tray of pizza rolls. Black Hat regarded the bear with unmistakable disdain. Demencia took a handful and shoved it all into her mouth puffing out her cheeks like a neon colored squirrel. Flug just took a few and ate them slowly. 

Black Hat wasn’t interested in the savory food, so 505 ate some himself. Flug and Demencia started another set of rounds with different characters this time. 505 became invested as video games were a passion of his. 

He got Flug’s attention and through a series of bear noises and gestures with his big nub paws, managed to tell him what he should do instead. Somehow the bond between creator and creation, allowed Dr.Flug to understand the ursine in a way no one else could. 

Then again 505 used to have the ability to talk. His intelligence was beyond a regular bear’s abilities to reason and communicate. Still he did show signs of his animal nature. He did use his nose to encourage his creator to pet him as a domesticated house pet might. When he was first born he didn’t recognize his reflection in a mirror and tried to befriend it. Poor thing was so heartbroken when he found out. Flug had to comfort him for hours.

“Ok Buddy your turn,” He said sweely to 505. The bear gave a wide eyed excited grin and took his place on the couch to receive the controller. He picked an excessively muscled shirtless guy with brown hair on his chest. His fighting shorts and boots were bright red and his body had tiger stripe scars on his arms, shoulders, and legs. 505 managed to defeat Demencia pretty easily since he had tons of experience with this game. He felt so proud of himself that his little blue tail wagged. 

“Ugggh how are you so good at this game?!” Demencia groaned. 

He made more bear noises and Dem stared at him blankly, blinking. Flug translated that he had practice after work. Dem pouted like a chastised child. Now it was Flug’s turn to digitally square off with the blue ursine.


End file.
